Fallen Unkindled Grace
by Argon098
Summary: When Zoey seeks adventure in her life she gets more than she bargains for. Tensions will rise between her and the world along with any companions met along the way. This is a story of an unknown bond and adventure before the tragic death of the world.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: High walls

The final months of Lothric City were among the more peaceful times within the world. Many grand buildings stood proud in the face of time. Though the city was enclosed by its large wall that was not to stop a young woman from entering the grand city. Far below, at the foot of the high wall, sat a large gate. Connected to the gate was the massive bridge that linked the Undead Settlement to Lothric. The Residents of Lothric turned their noses at the undead, as they believed they were of higher purpose, though they were just as "undead" as those residing in the small settlement. But another time on that, for now we have a new guest entering Lothric's main gate. Her name was Zoey and she was a newcomer to these lands. She dressed very little as she was from lands of scorching deserts, though her skin was as calm and white as a pale moon. She wore a hood with a dark veil to shade her face, a small farm wrapped around her back and breasts, and she wore a skirt over her undergarments along with fashionable leggings that went all the way down to the heels she wore. She was a Desert Sorceress very skilled in balance and Pyromancies. Though as skilled as she was in her homeland she never felt like she had reached her full potential. She longed for adventure and craved travel, and so she did until she found the High Walls of Lothric City. She did not yet know exactly what she wanted to do. Zoey had thought briefly, at random times, of things to do in Lothric. She had heard of Lothric's reputation of Miracles and its knowledge of magic. Though she never thought herself akin to learning miracles she always kept an open mind for trying new arts of Magic. But the real draw of interest was Prince Lothric's brother Lorian. She had heard of the legendary warrior who returned from slaying an ancient demon prince, and that he was in use of some fire manipulation himself. The things she could learn. But for now she was a newcomer under the large archway of the bridge gate. As she walked up she noticed a bustling street with a large stair case going upwards to a large cathedral like building. Many people were scurrying about purchasing goods and chatting amongst themselves. Various pushcarts were lined up and they were accompanied by people selling, and buying, various foods, books, weapons, armors, and other miscellaneous items. No one seemed to take too much notice of the barely clothed sorceress, save two spear wielding guards who could not keep their eyes off of her swaying hips as she climbed the city's stair cases. She continued on through Lothric's street. One man stopped her and insisted that she needed a mirror but she politely refused. The scruffy looking man bowed his head and backed away towards other customers. It was then Zoey stood at the door of the cathedral and when she entered she discovered it was a room full of books she stood within.

It was in fact a large library. A red carpet ran through the middle of the room towards an old woman behind a small desk. On each side of the room were dozens of book cases and various piles of books scattered on desks and the floor. It was quite a sight to behold. The room was lit by a large chandelier and the walls beheld magnificent carvings of knights. Zoey was breathless at the marvelous sight. So many people were also within the library and there was much talking amongst themselves. About their favorite stories, the most popular being the tragedy Gwyn's Firstborn, or various learnings of magical arts. Zoey approached the woman behind the desk, her face was care worn and seemed very pleasant. She had gold rimmed glasses that hung on the edge of her nose as she peered down into an old and rather dusty book.

"Excuse me," Zoey said softly.

The old woman seemed to take no notice of her new customer and continued reading. Zoey spoke a little louder.

"Excuse me miss."

The old woman looked up at the hooded sorceress and seemed startled.

"Oh dear," the woman said quickly setting aside her book and shifting her glasses. She spoke in a clear yet raspy voice, "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't notice you come up. Now what can I do for you?"

Zoey smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me how to get to the chambers of Prince Lorian."

The woman raised an eyebrow and scanned Zoey up and down thoroughly. "My whatever for? Surely you don't intend on trying to win my Gracious Lord's Hand? He already has his eye set on another. No matter how thee dresses."

Zoey was rather alarmed at this statement. She had not once considered how she must appear to everyone else. Where she comes from she wore the natural garb of her people, but now she looked more like a desperate lady of the evening. She blushed hard, unknowing to the old woman Zoey's face was now the color of her red hood.

"Erm no..," Grace responded nervously, "I'm actually here for business and do not wish a romance with your lord. I seek to further my educations in the magical field."

It was at this moment when a new voice chimed into the conversation. It was a man's voice. However, it was stern yet soft to Zoey's ears.

"How comical," said the voice, though not in a mocking tone.

It was at this moment a man clothed in a black outfit came to the desk and set down a small black book. His hair was as black as his garb, and from what Zoey could tell his eyes were silver and his face was finely formed. The man spoke again.

"To seek an audience with the high lords of this vast city. Yet they shall see no one at this moment. For Lorian is still in recovery."

The man spoke softly yet with authority in his voice. He turned his gaze towards the old woman.

"I believe this will subdue my knowledge for today. And are you aware of when my order will arrive?"

The old woman turned her attention to the old book she was reading earlier and replied.

"I'm sorry Orbeck. It was due two weeks ago and still no one has delivered it. I will notify you once your scroll has arrived."

The man's eyes fell towards the floor.

"Very well," he replied, paid for the book and began to head towards the main door.

Orbeck was surprised however as he felt a tugging on his arm before leaving the room. Looking down he found a gloved hand gripping his arm.

The arm of course belonged to Zoey who called him to wait.

"Wait. How do you know Lorian is injured," she asked, "do you know the royal family personally?"

Orbeck raised his eyes from her hand to the thin black veil shrouding Zoey's face. He calmly replied,

"Yes I do. For my part at least. I was requested for my knowledge of Sorceries. I was to help show Prince Lothric certain skills involving the combining of sorceries and Miracles. But alas. Our time was limited."

Zoey was very intrigued by this man. But the biggest question in her mind was what she asked him.

"Is there any way you can help me get to the prince's chambers? Not now as he is ill, but when the time comes?"

Orbeck raised his brow and gently released himself from Zoey's grasp.

"How intriguing," he said and crossed his arms, "I could potentially assist you. However, I don't expect something for nothing. I would require devices from you -"

It was at this moment when Orbek was surprisingly silenced. Unexpectedly, a warm hand slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. Zoey was angry at him and spoke very harshly.

"How dare you," she stated, " to even suggest that I would "service" you is terrible. I've only been here an hour and twice people have approached me as a lusting woman. Well I'm afraid you're wrong."

Orbek gained a very faint smirk and he huffed quietly as he stated.

"You assume too much," he said calmly, "I was not suggesting such debauchery. I was merely going to suggest you assist me in my hunt for sorcery scrolls. You and I could benefit greatly from such knowledge. And then, when the princes are ready, I can assure your entrance to the royal line's chambers."

Zoey felt terrible. She always knew the flame within her burned brightly, but she usually could contain it.

"I'm sorry," she said with her head hung low, "I don't know what came over me. That was foolish. Forgive me. It wold be my pleasure to assist you. I have heard how alike sorceries and pyromancies are implemented in casting. Perhaps we could both benefit from this. But you must promise me that you will hold your end of the bargain. Can you hold your promise?"

Orbek's smirk became a full smile. "Indeed I can. I am Orbek of Vinheim. Come. We shall rest for this evening here in the city. I have a small lodge here. We shall rest and leave early tomorrow. Until then you are my guest. May I inquire you for your name?"

Zoey was rather surprised by this response. Orbek seemed to have a sense of formality unlike others she had seen amongst the city streets. Perhaps it was part of that "Vinheim Charm".

"I am called Zoey," she replied, " and that is all I am called. A pleasure to meet you Orbek." Unbeknownst to Orbeck, Zoey blushed as she then stated, "I am very sorry for slapping you."

Orbek's face returned to its former "thoughtful" appearance. He then stated.

"No major harm was done. My words could have been chosen more wisely. But come. Let us go home and rest. Tomorrow we leave for the forests of Farron. Follow me. My home is in the second district of Lothric."

With that the two left the library. The sun was beginning to set as the top of Lothric's many towers pierced the remaining light rays being cast down. Just as dusk arrived Orbek finally stopped at a small and humble looking home.

"Here we are," he said as he opened the door, "make yourself at home."

A small warm light came out from the room's fireplace. Orbek closed the door behind them and the night was shut out. The pale moon was left to paint Lothric in its dim light.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fresh Beginning

The next morning came and the stones of Lothric shimmered in the early yellow sunlight. Some very enthusiastic people had stood out of their homes to praise the suns return to the world, but in a quiet pocket of the city the sun had not yet shone. Orbeck sat in a small wooden chair near his fireplace. On his lap sat the book he had purchased and amongst the floor and table next to him were many other books and maps. Zoey was in the room just behind Orbek's chair fast asleep. She had many dreams of her homeland, her mother and sister who, at the time, was jealous that she could not leave for such adventures.

The morning had begun and Zoey awoke to the smell of tea and some food upon the hearth. Orbek had cooked a rather simple meal of eggs and bacon earlier and now stared deeply into his fireplace. Nothing out of the ordinary, but he considered himself a simple man. Though the world may have thought different about this powerful sorcerer.

Zoey rose from her bed and found that she had many extra blankets that hadn't been there previously. Readjusting her hood she entered the room and spoke to her host.

"Good morning," she stated drawing Orbek's attention from the fire.

"Indeed," he replied quietly, "the sun praisers are out earlier than normal. But it's a good morning indeed. A good day for our journey to begin."

Orbek rose from his chair and offered it to the sorceress. He spoke once again, "please sit and eat. I've made little but it will have to suffice for today. The rest of our food is already packed."

Zoey graciously excepted the offer and noticed that a few bags had been left by the door that weren't there the night before. Had Orbek slept at all last night? He must have. However her thoughts at the moment were more focused on the food in her hands. After finishing her breakfast Zoey rose from the chair while Orbek was finishing a few last touches to their provisions. Within the hour they then left his home, locked it and Orbek bid it farewell for the time being, knowing little that this would be the last time he stepped foot in the comfortable City of Lothric.

"So were going to the forests of Farron?" Zoey asked.

Orbek answered very plainly with a simple "indeed." He did so without even looking at his companion.

"And how far is that," Zoey asked trying to strike a friendly conversation with the quiet man. But Orbek did not seem willing to open up that morning. All she got from him was tat Faron's Forests were very beautiful and started near the base of the cliffs Lothric City stood upon.

"At the threshold of the Undead Settlement," he said, "its treetops are of the most green in this world. They remind me of deep emeralds. Such beauty."

Zoey looked at him curiously. This man was strange. His words felt like poetry in his descriptions of things. Yet he chose to speak little about them. Zoey fell silent until that afternoon when they reached the far end gates of the Undead Settlement and came to a large tower. Proud it stood amongst the surrounding trees. The tower had a large gate that acted as the doorway to Farron Keep and its forests. Zoey looked in wonder. Never before had she seen so much green in the world as the trees stretched for miles and miles. The tower was called Halfway Fortress. After about twenty minutes of talking to the guards Zoey and Orbek were allowed past the fort, though the guards made sure to warn them first.

"Tread carefully now," said one particular guardsman, "you never know when a pesky Undead may rob you or attack. They're right batty they are past this here fort. Damn Hollows. May as well put down all the Undead if ya ask me."

Orbek sneered at the guard as he past and remarked, "we are all Undead. You and I are just as likely to go Hollow as anyone else in this settlement, or Lothric for that matter. Do not jump to high and mighty conclusions to things you do not fully understand. You may commit deeds worse than that of a Hollowed Undead."

The guard spat on the ground and waved him off. "No good outlanders," said the guard as he took his large guardsmen scythe and went upstairs within the tower.

Zoey and Orbek were now finally out in the open. The world at their feet and only time would now hinder their progress. For now though the spent the first day traveling through the lush woods of Farron. After a while Zoey asked the question,

"So where is it we are heading exactly?"

"We are heading Northward towards the borders of Irythill city," Orbeck replied, "Legends tell of a cave to the south of that land. Within I hope to find an old scroll containing many sorceries of Lordran."

"Lordran," Zoey exclaimed. Only in legend had she heard that famous name. Clearly Orbek was serious about his need for knowledge. "An admirable goal," she continued, "what is it you wish to gain from this particular scroll?"

Orbek halted for a moment and drew a small flask of water that hung on his shoulder. He then replied, "my dear girl. Knowledge is reward enough for me. To learn more of my beloved art is my true passion in this world. And who knows. There may be many pyromancies locked within the scroll as well. Only time will tell. 'Tis a three day journey to The Boreal Valley. We have quite the journey ahead of us."

The two continued on and Zoey now found her mind wandering off back to her homeland and how her sister and mother would not have the opportunity of learning such powers. After briefly resting on this thought Zoey once again attempted to make conversation with the quiet sorcerer.

"You say you are from Vinheim," she began, "why did you leave? I hear the knowledge of sorcery runs deep within Vinheim's stones."

Orbek smiled, though Zoey didn't see it, and re responded.

"Indeed it is. My home is considered a marvel for sorcerers. But when one is raised in such a place it is only a home. I crave new knowledge. And when I was summoned to aid the royal line I could not refuse my own temptations."

"Do you miss your family," Zoey pressed on.

Orbek's smile left his face, "I'm afraid I do not." He stopped and faced her. "One can not miss that which he never had. I was orphaned at a young age. I never knew my family."

Zoey didn't know what to say. She felt guilty for asking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-" she began saying before Orbek interrupted.

"No need to apologize. I feel I have turned out just fine. Thank you for your concern Zoey." He turned around and continued to lead the way down a trail. Zoey then asked, though without realizing it.

"Did you leave anyone behind? A wife, child?"

She felt dumb for asking. She hadn't actually intended on asking out loud. But Orbek continued to walk and simply reply with,

"Such matters have never been important to me," he said, "my love for my craft has sufficed. I never saw any reason to join wedlock with anyone. And for a child? I would serve poorly as a father. So to those ends, no I have not left anything behind. Save a few close friends."

It was then when Orbek suddenly began asking her questions. About where she was from and what brought her out to Lothric.

"Clearly you seek more than just the knowledge of one prince's pyromancy," said Orbek, "what drove you this far from your home?"

Zoey then gave a short account of how she craved a life of travel. To see the world beyond the sand and heat, to learn new things in ways of fire manipulation.

"It's a fire within myself so to speak," she said, "all of my life I felt I could contribute something greater to this world than a normal pyromancer. So I left and here I am."

It was at this moment Zoey realized that Orbek had stopped and was now looking directly at her. He seemed very intent on listening and hearing everything she had to say. A strange light seemed to sprout from his eyes as he listened. She blushed slightly under her hood feeling embarrassed for speaking so passionately. But Orbek simply replied with,

"That sounds like as good a cause as any."

Zoey thanked him and the two continued down the trail for about an hour more. 'Twas then when the sun had set below the treetops. Orbek and Zoey made a small campsite. Orbek dealing with two small tents and Zoey handling the fire in between.

Many large logs were stacked on top of each other in the center of the campsite and Orbek's face showed some signs of concern.

"I hope you don't intend on setting that entire pile ablaze at once," he said as Zoey was about to hurt a small ball of fire into the large pile of wood.

"Of course," she replied. Fires are good to have at night. They keep the beasts away along with providing comfort."

Orbek rose from a small rock he had been sitting on, "yes I am aware. But what you may not be aware of is the amount of trees surrounding us. I thought they were quite obvious actually." With this statement he chuckled. Zoey looked around and felt rather dumb. She was not used to these lands. Any firewood in her lands was scarce and she never needed to worry about surrounding trees.

"I'm just not used to this is all," she said putting her hands on her hips. The fireball fizzled away and she began removing some of the logs fro the fire pit. For a moment though she thought her eyes were tricking her. For several logs lifted themselves into the air and stacked themselves nearly nearby a tree. It was then Zoey noticed that Orbek was waving his hands and using sorcery to move the logs with ease.

Once the pile was reduced he stated calmly,

"now we may have a fire."

He sat back down and continued reading the book he had bought the day prior. As the evening continued they each had a small dinner. It was then when Orbek broke the silence that had filled the air.

"So Zoey," he began, "what do you hope to gain from the prince? When you meet him that is?"

"I guess," Zoey stammered for a moment. She never actually thought about learning any specific thing. Just something in general would suffice.

"I'm not entirely certain," she continued, " I suppose anything. Something that I don't know would be exciting enough."

"I see," Orbek said as he shut his book. "A just answer m'lady. I don't mean to seem overbearing. But have you thought about putting your skills to other practices? You could potentially make for a fine sorceress."

Zoey was intrigued by this question. Never once had she even considered sorcery as a field of study.

"I don't really see why not I suppose," she answered. A small shiver ran up her spine. The air was getting cold. Zoey reached for an extra blanket they had brought, but she found that it too was already creeping up her back. Orbek's doing as he had a few fingers raised towards her.

"Thank you," she said softly. Orbek nodded slightly.

"It is never fun freezing," Orbek stated, "i can imagine that's even more so for a pyromancer. Now then. I believe we should sleep. We will be getting up early with the sun."

"Sleep well," he told her, and with that he grabbed a blanket and entered his tent.

Zoey was rather charmed by this man. For being quiet and not seeming very friendly up front at face value, there was something about him that charmed her. Zoey's hands grew sweatier than normal as she replied with a dry throat.

"Good night."

She sat by the fire for a while longer before it fizzled out to embers. By then she too was fast asleep. Unfortunately for the both of them they would wake up in an uncomfortable situation. But for the time being they both rested easy as the trees swayed under the moon once more. The only sounds to be heard were the creaking of branches from soft footsteps and the light pitter pat of boots in the dirt surrounding the two traveling companions.


	3. Chapter 3: Unsavory Hosts

Orbek awoke to a strange scent with pain wrapped around his hands and ankles. His eyes slid open slightly and was met with a blinding sun. After a brief moment of confusion he now set his eyes upon what had insnared him. Indeed both of them, for Zoey was hanging in the same manner next to him. They were gagged and their hands and feet were bound to a long and sturdy pole. They were hanging like freshly caught animals awaiting their inevitable death. Zoey exhaled in discomfort and also opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Orbek looking at her.

"What did you do,"

Zoey said thinking this was all a strange outcome of some spell Orbek had cast. She tried to pull herself from her bonds. With no success she pointed her hand towards the ropes and directed a small stream of fire. It curled its way from her fingers and licked the ropes. Something was wrong. The flames wouldn't scorch the threads despite them being engulfed by the fire.

"No use trying to burn your way out,"

Orbek said calmly,

"Those ropes have a frost enchantment upon them. Give me a moment and I'll cut us down. Now what was that spell."

"Not so fast beast,"

came a voice. It was cold, deep, and muffled.

From out of some nearby bushes a small group of three men came forward. They were dressed in a leather garb. They had metal playing on their left shoulder and a dark cape that hung down to the men's ankles. They appeared to be wearing uniforms of some fashion. Their pointed helms rose highly off of their heads and only their eyes were visible.

Orbek needed only one glance to know that these men were of the Undead Legion, while Zoey was baffled at the sight of the three men.

"You are of those who walk with the Undead Legion are you not,"

Orbek asked. He proceeded,

"The feared watchers of the abyss. We are but travelers who seek knowledge in this land. Untie us, I ask you humbly."

The name of Abyss Watchers was heard in Zoey's land. Though they have little stories about them. Most tales of them lately were of a driving madness. Something was destroying them from the inside. Hollowing? It was unlikely. The watcher in the middle drew a large greatsword from his back and pointed it at Orbek.

"Hold your tongue,"

Came a gruff and muffled voice,

"The lies of the Abyss tread within you heathen. You two are to be put to death. Burned at the steak so as to free you from the abyss that runneth deep within ye."

The other two watchers chuckled slightly. Zoey looked around for some means of escape. But none showed itself.

Orbek closed his eyes in an attempt to reason with the watcher who now had his sword to Orbek's throat.

"Just a moment," Orbek began, "may we prove to you that we are not the abominations you seem to suspect us of being?"

One of the other watchers stepped forward and drew his blade. It was flaming furiously in the sunlight.

"No more," he said, "it's time we silence the abyss. The others are waiting our return."

The middle watcher began to raise his blade, unknown to him that a flame had started to creep up his cloak as well as the other watcher who had been silent up to now.

"Oy. You smell something," asked the watcher with the flaming weapon.

They turned around to see that their third friend was on the ground dead and burning. No shriek nor thud was heard. Just silence as the flames covered him.

The other two watchers were angry and now quite alarmed at the sight of their own cloaks burning. They tore their cloaks off which gave Orbek enough time to cast a dart spell, cutting himself and Zoey down from the poles. The two quickly got back on their feet and faced the watchers who, after scrambling to get their cloaks off, had begun charging toward them with their great weapons. Zoey readied herself as she noticed the watcher with the fire blade came towards her. She flicked her right arm forward and from the tips of her fingertips launched a ball of fire. It sailed toward the charging watcher and exploded upon his blade. The fire ceased and the watcher was slightly singed. He brought the hilt of his blade to eye level and with the tip pointed towards the pyromancer he lunged very quickly towards her. He had underestimated Zoey's reflexes as she managed to actually dodge completely past him. It was then she retaliated with a quick swipe of her fingers allowing a very large fan to sprout from her fingers. It was an elegantly shaped fan engulfed in fire and as it met the back of the abyss watcher he fell to the ground with a horrible cry of pain until he was dead.

Orbek had far less trouble keeping the other watcher away from him. Orbek was a master of his craft and continued to quickly send darts and various other spells towards his enemy. Until finally a great orb of light came hurtling toward the watcher and managed to fully blast him. The watcher's body was no longer existing.

Orbek fell to his knees for a moment and breathed hard. It was then he looked over to his right. Zoey lay on the ground motionless. For what the watcher she fought didn't see was he actually managed to place a blow to her as she dodged to the side. His flaming sword slid right through part of her side along the lower ribs. Orbek ran over to her body and held it gently.

"Zoey,"

He called out as he came to her. He lifted his hands to the wound and cupped it. Blood dropped through his fingers but he began to chant softly to himself so no others could hear.

Shortly afterwords Zoey was conscious once again. She was in pain but she was alive. Orbek smiled down at her.

"Now now," he said, "I'm afraid you have some work to help me finish. You can not leave this world yet."

Zoey looked up at him in slight confusion. However she knew full well that he probably just saved her life. But why? Surely a sorcerer as powerful as he did not need assistance on the road. He could've just left her there, so why didn't he?

Zoey didn't get the chance to say anything. She was weary. Orbek tilted his head,

"Are you going back to sleep? You only did just wake up," he said.

"Just give me a few more minutes to-," and with that Zoey yawned and was back to sleep. She didn't intend to sleep long. She figured a short nap for the wound she received was a good idea. What she wasn't expecting however was that she wouldn't be in the same place when she would reawaken.


	4. Chapter 4: Companions

When Zoey awoke she felt refreshed. She felt as if she had just woken from a strange dream. A dream of travel and fatigue. A dream of a rather handsome companion a beautiful city within a high wall. But the lovely visions faded into a dark one. Thoughts strayed in of her homeland. Of her mother and sister and the long sand dunes being slowly consumed by the blackness of the abyss. She thought then of the small remaining village she had left behind. Guilt set in though she knew the strength that remained within her people. All of this was broken by a calm breeze and a familiar voice. Zoey opened her eyes to realize that she was moving. Many trees were striding by and she realized that Orbek was carrying her. His grim face was looking forward. Zoey didn't move much but instead found comfort in his arms. He however had grown tired of walking and set her down in the grass. Zoey stirred and sat up slowly. The pain in her side had ceased mostly, but it was far better than bleeding out.

Orbek stretched and yawned like a cavern.

The two of them were in a small meadow. The day however was rather grey and dull and washed out the colors of the tall and thin trees around them. The air was surprisingly chillier as well.

"W-where," Zoey began, "where are we? And what is the hour?"

Orbek sat back down against a nearby rock. He was exhausted but he replied,

"We are still within Faron's wood," he said, "however were much further than where we were taken prisoner. But come. Such matters are left in the past and I'd rather not think of yesterday."

Zoey was shocked to hear this.

"Yesterday," she asked staring at Orbek, "you mean we've been traveling all this time? Why didn't you wake me? You didn't have to carry me all the way!"

"The answer is simple Zoey,"

Orbek began as he fished out a small snack from his pack,

"The wounded needed rest. It was no trouble. I did not carry you all the way. I had a friend of mine assist us after you fell to dreams."

"What do you mean," Zoey asked curiously.

"We were hunted by others, whom were friends of our three Abyss watchers. They too were from the Undead Legion. And after our little quarrel, the others made sure to be hot on our tails like the rabid dogs they are," Orbek remarked. He continued and smiled briefly,

"However fortune found us and brought an old friend of mine to us. Whether it was fate or not I can not say. But I was glad to have him there."

"Who was it," Zoey asked not liking the vagueness in which Orbek was speaking.

"A close friend," he remarked, "we shall meet him soon enough. He will be meeting us at the cave, which should only be a days journey from here if I am correct."

Zoey looked at him eagerly. She scratched her head and, after a moment of silence, stated.

"Thank you Orbek. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you a serious debt," she said bowing her head slightly.

Orbek was not expecting such a remark. He smiled and simply replied,

"My dear girl there is no need."

The two of them talked the rest of that afternoon and into the night. They shared many childhood stories, some comical and some serious. One particular story however captivated Zoey the most. Orbek now sat on a small bed of blankets with Zoey next to him. They were both next to a comfortable campfire. It was now when Orbek told his tale.

"I was an orphaned child. My mother and father lived within the very city we are on the borders of. Irithyll, and that city itself onbthw borders of great Anor London. The home of the once great Lord Gwyn and his heirs. However I never lived during his time. My parents were scholars and happened to work in the same library. They each had a craving of the magical arts. Naturally I would grow to have the same interests. Though they preferred Miracles to sorceries. I on the other hand, as you can guess, preferred the Latter of the two. I once had a young friend named Sulyvahn. He was very gifted with sorceries. It came naturally to him. I know not the teachings of those from his home, but he was naturally gifted. Though I never saw him again after he ventured into old ruins. ... but anyway. There I was. At the age of 12 when I came home to find my parents chained. They were being lead, along with many others, to a prison far to the north."

Orbek looked into the dark hood and cloak that was intently looking back at him. A small amount of water began building in his eyes. He continued.

"They were picking at their skin and had no idea of their surroundings. They were hollow. And the city had no such place for hollows. Months after they were taken I was approached by the local watch of the city. They told me that as an orphan, who could possibly turn hollow myself, I was to be sent away to a new city. And so it was that Vinheim became my home. I arrived with only a book and the clothes on me. But I had a new determination. If I were to ever become a hollow, then I will become a very powerful hollow indeed. If not the most then damn close. I am worth more than picking at my skin. So I studied and I continue to gain knowledge."

Orbek didn't know but behind Zoey's hood was a small stream of tears running down her face.

"I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your family," she said, "I'm sorry Orbek."

Zoey lightly rested her arm on his and he turned his gaze back to the fire.

"It's ok," he said, "although it grieves me to think of them. I am who I am because of what transpired. In the end I think I have done my family proud."

He looked at her and asked, "what of you? I've only hear brief tales from you of your village. What was it like?"

Zoey looked down towards the ground, "I'd rather not speak of it if you don't mind. It's ..." she paused a moment and Orbek could hear the pain in her voice. "It's just not something I feel I can share with everybody. I'm sorry."

Orbek raised his hand, "I was only curious. I apologize. I hope I didn't come off too strongly. I like to consider you as my friend. Well. If you don't mind that is." He slightly blushed as he said this and looked up towards the large crescent moon in the sky. But suddenly his hand, which had felt cold a moment ago, now felt warm. Zoey had gently rested her hand into his and, through the black veil hanging between them, she replied,

"You saved my life. I would be stupid to not be your friend for at least that,"

Orbek smiled and chuckled.

"Well answered."

He rose and stretched. He grabbed an extra blanket and laid down.

"Well I recommend some shut eye," he said. Zoey quickly grabbed a blanket of her own and laid down next to him. The two had agreed earlier that it was so chilly that staying closer together would help keep them warm, but at the cost of no tents. Zoey grabbed a large and thick blanket made of various furs. It wasn't much longer that she was fast asleep. That night they each dreamt well. Many pleasant dreams danced throughout their minds.

The next morning Zoey awoke to find herself much closer to Orbek, than she remembered, upon falling asleep. She was huddled up directly against his back and was content to stay there. She was quite comfortable and it would be cold getting out of the blankets. Her skirt however was riding up a bit uncomfortably and this is what actually prompted her to move. As she stirred to fix her skirt and underwear Orbek awoke. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Looking up at the sky and then at Zoey, who seemed quite perplexed at the moment, he asked,

"What are you doing?"

Zoey looked at him and blushed before continuing to fix her problem,

"My underwear is snaking up the wrong sand dune."

Orbek laughed rather hard.

"It's not funny," said a very grumpy Zoey as she was now finished. She stood up and stretched, as she did so a few sparks of flame leapt from her hands. She looked at Orbek who sat in aw at what he was looking at.

Zoey was very confused as she saw him looking at her. She asked,

"What is it? Do I have something on me?"

"No," Orbek replied, "rather it is what's not on you."

Orbek held up Zoey's hood and offered it to her.

Zoey's eyes widened and she blushed, but before she could say anything Orbek continued to speak.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your hood. The first time I've looked upon your face. I must say it is... quite lovely."

Orbek's face began to turn red. She was beautiful and he anted to tell her, but he was no good with words such as these. He quieted up after that for a while as she thanked him for the lovely compliment. Zoey was scarlet to the ears after putting the hood back on. Never before had anyone granted her such a compliment. Orbek couldn't help but recall the sight he had been blessed to see. Her face was fair and soft as a stream. It was as if a gentle river made a beautiful carving and gave it life. Her eyes were a deep orange with strands of silver. Her hair was as brown as the purest trunk of a tree yet bore traces of blonde from exposure to the sun, which was admittedly odd considering she wore a hood. Her gaze at him was gentle and yet striking at the same time and he found himself unable to produce any words for a long time that day.

The two travelled in silence until at last they reached top of a large hill covered with old trees. The barn of these trees was silver like the pale moon over them. It was only noon however they were now on the threshold of the city Irithyll.

"The moon always looms over the city," Orbek said, "no matter where you go."

Zoey stood stunned. For the grand cities of legend now stood within her sight. Anor Londo, Irithyll, they were like large paintings of the grandest design and each perfectly nestled within the Boreal Valley.

"This way," said Orbek calmly as he began walking down the hill. Zoey stayed close behind, but before falling out of the city's view she managed one final glance. About an hour had passed when the two companions had each heard a voice calling out to them.

"Hello!"

It called out to them in a deep and hearty voice. It called out again, only this time it had a person to match.

"I say hello there!! Orbek old chap! Do come hither!! I believe I've discovered the entrance to our cave!!"

Upon getting closer to the voice Zoey noticed it was a man in very odd and bulbous armor. Orbek grinned widely as he approached his friend. The two grasped each other's hands.

"Siegward," exclaimed Orbek, "it's good to see you again! I'm glad you made it here in one piece!"

Siegward laughed a hearty laugh and responded with,

"Oh it will take more than pointy helms to render me useless Orbek! After our escape and toast I made my way as quickly as I could here. And by jolly moon giants I've found it."

Siegward looked at Zoey and stayed broadly,

"Ahh very good to see you up on your feet Miss. Orbek told me what happened with the abyss watchers you fought. Very brave of you. Not many would have acted so courageously. Especially against the now mad watchers. Course most of them are dead now but... oh no matter. For now let us be glad we're here. I am Siegward of Catarina. A pleasure miss."

Siegward held out his hand and Zoey returned the handshake.

"You may call me Zoey," she said as she smiled at the curious Knight. She continued,

"Am I correct in assuming you're the one who helped us escape the legion?"

"I am indeed," Siegward responded bashfully.

Zoey bowed slightly, "then you have my deepest thanks. We can not thank you enough."

But Siegward told them he was happy to help. Orbek the turned to his friend and said.

"You have found the entrance to the cave," he asked.

"I have indeed. But it's not as quiet in there as you thought. I hear breathing of many beasts within and the air is colder in there, but it isn't natural," Siegward replied.

"Well it's a good thing I can heat things up if it gets too bad in there," Zoey stated.

Orbek smiled and stated,

"Well then my friend. Lead the way."

The three travelers walked through some rather thick bushes until at last they came to a very large and dark cave. It was gaped like a sinister mouth and many jagged stones protruded from the ceiling and the floor. Behind the stones appeared a smooth tunnel, though it produced a foul smell and many distant sounds could be heard. Scatterings and potential voices trailed off from the blackness. Zoey summoned a ball of fire in her hand and sent it wailing down the tunnel. Unexpectedly the ball of fire vanished. The second it entered the cave it fizzled out

"There is some kind of spell upon this entrance," Orbek stated quietly, "but why?"

He held his hand up and was about to reach into the cave when Siegward interupted.

"Ahah ahh. ... hmmm. A moment please Orbek. I had an idea. How about I go first?"

Orbek was not impressed,

"Siegward I appreciate your concern. But this may only be an illusion spell and if it is-"

Orbek was interupted by Siegward suddenly,

"Of it is then it's a good thing my sword will be ready for whatever is in there."

Orbek looked hard at the illustrious onion knight. But before either could say anything more Zoey reached into the cave. Her hand disappeared into an illusion of blackness. She felt a strange breeze on the other side. Zoey stepped in just as Orbek and Siegward noticed her leave. What befell Zoey's eyes was odd indeed. She stood at the foot of a large stone doorway. Many ancient carvings of people and various things were embedded into the large door. Upon closer inspection Zoey realized that all the people carved were captured in moments of terror. The shrieked and clutched their loved ones close. Many balls of fire were depicted raining down from the sky. Others were standing at a large cathedral like building. They pointed in shame and had scowls upon their faces and they all were directed at a large throne. A throne that sat upon loads of bodies begging to be free. Zoey was rather horrified by this grim depiction. It was then when Orbek and Siegward appeared behind her. They all stood in silence for a few minutes before Zoey asked.

"What is this grim place?"

"This," Siegward answered, "leads to the Profaned Capital. Home of my former friend Yhorm. He's the one on the throne."

Siegward looked at Orbek and stated,

"Well now Orbek. Your scroll isn't going to find itself. Let us go aye?"

"Indeed," Orbek looked at Zoey, "are you ready?"

If it were any normal circumstance Zoey didn't think she ever would be ready for something like this. Tales of the Profaned Capital were far and few in her land and the depictions upon the door would have swayed her from going. But there was something in Orbek's eyes that prompted her to long for adventure. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that with him she could go anywhere and do anything.

"Indeed I am," was the only response she gave and she smiled at Orbek, who was so excited his eyes were glinting.

"Very well then," Siegward said.

He walked up to the large stone door and, with all his strength, pushed the great stone open. To much delight the dim cave was now full of a pale yellow light. The three stepped through the door and onto a large balcony that overlooked a very open cavern.

"Behold," said Siegward proudly, "the Profaned Capital"

It was massive, beyond the word 'Grand'. Many ancient buildings and stoneworks lay about the cavern, some in disarray and others fully erect still. Far off on the other end of the capital was a large building similar to the one on the door. It was the throne room and 'marvelous' would be an understatement of its description. To their right was a narrow passageway that lead downwards. So they began to follow it and as did so they were slowly reaching the heart of the once proud city.


	5. Chapter 5: On to the Profaned Throne

The air was still and chilled. The Profaned Capital sat nestled under the city of Irithyll itself. Frost and water filled the earth above the many caverns of which the Profaned city sat. As the trio continued down the narrow passageway towards the city Siegward piped up,

"It would seem you left just in time from Lothric my friends."

"Why is that," Zoey asked curiously.

"Well word has reached my ear you see," Siegward began, "the time is coming for the famous ritual of the 'Linking of the Fire', at the Kiln of the First Flame."

"Young Prince Lothric's duty," Orbek stated assuringly to Zoey, "the young prince is to link the first flame to uphold this Age of Fire."

"Well that's just it,"

Siegward interupted suddenly and they all stopped walking,

"It seems the Young Prince failed to meet his duty. He refuses to leave his castle, so I hear, and evidently Lothric City has been going down right batty. Many have gone insane, almost as if they have gone hollow."

They continued walking and Zoey found herself quite baffled. They had only been gone a few days. How could an entire city be falling to madness so quickly?

"Surely this is only a mere rumor," Orbek stated softly, "Lothric is a head strong city. I am certain it will be fine."

The three came to the end of the narrow path and now many yellow bricks lay at their feet. A large bridge crossed a wide chasm. A chasm of which all light seemed to fade. Siegward stepped forward and stood upon the edge of the bridge's right side. From his view he could make out a large temple like building. At the base of the building sat a very large cauldron with a bright flame writhing about inside.

Orbek looked down the bridge and saw a large open door on the other side. Many piles of gold and various other treasures were strewn about the corners of the walls near the door.

"Siegward does this bridge take us to the throne room," Orbek asked.

Siegward nodded assuringly, all the while Zoey was fixated on the large flame down below. To any normal person it would've appeared to be like any normal fire, but to Zoey's eyes this fire was both magnificent, and worrisome. Zoey did not need to be near the flame to see what lay in its heart. Though it shone brightly in the caves, the fire had the heart of the Abyss. Many inklings and black tendrils could faintly be seen within the smooth and seductive flames. The fire also behaved differently than that of a normal flame. For one Zoey could not make out any noticeable fuel for the fire, but most alarmingly was it's voice. It seemed to whisper to her. As if it begged her to come harness its power. Promising she would feel at peace and her deepest fears would never come to pass. She felt insnared by a trance, but then she felt something pull her away. Quite literally too as Siegward grabbed her gloved arm and began to guide her away, ultimately breaking the flame's spell. Zoey looked up at the onion knight's helm with confusion though he couldn't see it.

"Do not give into the natures of that fire," he said, "else ways you may end up like the Pontiff of Irithyll."

Zoey looked down and came to her senses once again. Now it was Orbek's turn for confusion. He held his hand to his chin as he tried to make out what he had just heard. Clearly his friend must have been mistaken.

"I'm sorry Siegward," Orbek exclaimed, "but I think you've made a mistake. The rule of Pontiffship does not exist in Irithyll City."

Siegward let go of Zoey and replied with a questioning, and rather surprised, tone,

"You mean you haven't heard-"

But before the Knight could continue speaking there came a great noise and the ground shook beneath them.

Orbek looked down the bridge and his eyes were met with a large creature. It's skin was bulky like stone. Indeed it was a creature that had been watching the intruder's for some time and evidently felt they had over stayed their welcome. It wielded a large lance and bore a large horned head. It's skin matched the color of the stone bridge they all stood upon. It was a gargoyle guardian and as it stretched its wings and roared to the ceiling the three companions readied themselves for the new threat. Orbek's hands illuminated a light blue and white. With a quick flick of his wrists a small staff appeared in his left hand. Zoey's hands began to leak embers and she readied two large fire balls, one in each hand. Siegward however was the only one who did not stay in his position. By the time Orbek's staff had formed the courageous Knight of Catarina had already made his way halfway down the bridge. He shouted a proud 'hayaaah' and met his sword with the gargoyle, who at the time began charging everyone. Zoey waited for the precise moment to send her fire forward while Orbek did not hesitate. With quick motions he sent two spears of magic forward into the beasts arm and chest. It doubled over in pain and Siegward cut its head with a fierce strike. The gargoyle quickly lunged back with its wings and leapt into the air sending Siegward flat on his back. In a sudden motion the gargoyle lunged its Lance towards Orbek, who was quick to dodge as was Zoey. The desert Pyromancer then used this chance to send two fireballs straight to the back of the large beast. The gargoyle reared its head in pain and in a final effort it swung its mighty stone tails towards the group, successfully hitting poor Siegward back down towards the end of the bridge. Orbek tried to cast another spear towards the brute but the beast was close to hitting him.

Zoey's mind was racing. But for a brief moment, of swiping towards Orbek, a small opening appeared. She made a quick decision in that small window of time. Without thinking Zoey jumped onto the beast's back and before it noticed she conjured her flaming fan. Within moments the beast felt the terrible sense of fire break the stone it was made of at the base of its neck, the beast fell to the floor headless.

The room fell quiet, save the panting of each person upon the bridge. It was Siegward who broke the silence with,

"That was quite the performance,"

He said, "were we in better circumstances I would offer a toast be our next course of action. Ahh but we are not far from our destination."

"Perhaps," Orbek said standing upright, "afterwards my friend."

Zoey fixed her hood as it had become discombobulated during the fight.

"How long before we reach the throne room," asked Zoey, who now had regained herself.

Siegward pondered a moment before answering,

"From here I'd say about a day's journey."

Orbek looked at the light that was coming down into the cavern. It was slowly turning from yellow to a dim orange.

"I suggest that we find a small area where we won't be disturbed," he said, "we can rest and proceed tomorrow for night is coming."

They each agreed to this plan. After crossing the bridge they found themselves in a small chamber that lead to a large hallway. At the end of the hall they came to yet another cliff and noticed the temple of the Profaned Capital was much nearer. It was here where they decided to rest for the night as the cliff rose upward and a nice pocket was sunk into the ground where they stood. It would suit well for a fire and three very tired travelers. They each agreed that they would take turns to stand guard over the camp. Though Siegward raised his hand and said,

"Pay no worry for me. I am going to go for a nice walk around the capital and should be back at dawn."

Orbeck wasn't quite sure his friend's idea was a good one. But when bothered about it Siegward raised his hand and assured the sorcerer that he would be fine.

Night befell the Profaned Capital soon after Siegward left. The only lights within the Capital were the Profaned Flame far at the base of the temple, a small campfire, and another flame began to take root, though it was unexpected. It was a small fire of passion between a sorcerer and a pyromancer.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Flame

Orbek and Zoey sat next to each other by the fire. The chill air and the warming flame made for just the right amount of comfort. Orbek fashioned his usual bed of blankets, of which he and Zoey were now sitting on. They talked briefly about their plans the next day and about Siegward.

"How did you two meet," Zoey asked as she swatted away a very annoying fly.

"That is a long story," Orbek chuckled in response.

Zoey shrugged,

"Well then save me the details. A person of his stature is not common around here I can tell."

"Very well," Orbek began, "I suppose it was a few years ago when I decided to leave Vinheim for good. To save time in my arrival to Lothric I took a very ancient pass through the surrounding mountains. There I was met with an unexpected creature. It was a great demon of ancient Chaos. Fortunately for me Siegward had also been trying to figure out how to get past such a creature alone. So it was simple. We shared a common goal. However after we skated the beast we each headed toward Lothric. From there our friendship grew."

Zoey looked into the fire in front of the two of them and asked,

"So why am I here Orbek," she asked bluntly and shifting her look back to the sorcerer.

Orbek was surprised and, admittedly, confused by this question. Zoey could see the confusion on his face and continued,

"I mean why have you not simply sent me away yet. Clearly you don't need my help with finding this scroll of yours. I know nothing of these lands and my power is not as attuned as yours," at this she paused and looked him dead in the eyes, though he couldn't see them,

"So why am I here? You could have simply told me to leave you and not assist me meeting Prince Lorian."

Orbek's face went from confusion to his usual grim features, though he seemed slightly blushing at the question. However the light of the fire hid all appearance of redness on his face and he answered, after clearing his throat,

"I brought you along for any assistance my dear girl. As payment for me taking you to the Prince upon return, though if Siegward's words hold true then perhaps it would be unwise to take you back. Let it stand that I believe you are a great asset. Not many women do I find as charming and determined as you. I admire that greatly Zoey and as such my admiration for you has also grown since we left. That is the truth of it."

This answer was unexpected. A potential asset in combat was understandable, but 'charming' was not at all what she thought she would hear. Zoey shifted her sitting position, not thinking about it, closer to the sorcerer. Zoey pulled off her hood and looked at Orbek with a very faint smile.

"Charming," she asked, "you find me charming? In what way? Forgive my curiousness I just have never heard any such compliments from anybody, aside my mother." Zoey giggled anxiously as she looked back at the fire momentarily.

"In many ways,"

came Orbek's calm voice. Zoey looked back at him to see that he was gazing at her. His eyes were glinting in the firelight and they were locked into hers. Orbek then spoke words that even he wasn't expecting to say, though he meant everything he did say.

"I admire many things about you my dear girl," he began, "since we've left Lothric I have come to gain a large amount of respect from you. Your ability to discipline fire is quite remarkable. Your skills of combat have certainly been proven, but above all,"

he paused for a moment and now, with her hood off, he felt even more nervous carrying on and Zoey could see it now.

"I admire you," he said assuringly, "your persona, your charm, determination, wits. These last few days of travel have been very enjoyable, besides the few moments of death staring at us. I couldn't leave you to the watchers. How could I? I've quite enjoyed your company my dear. And it doesn't hurt either that you are a very gorgeous woman. Never before had I seen a face as beautiful."

Zoey was stunned. Indeed she found no words to respond with. This man had just confessed a great deal and, though she was feeling quite nervous herself now, felt a small flame of happiness take effect within her. She too had some confessions of her own about the sorcerer. Orbek began to laugh quietly to himself and he stated,

"Oh what a fool I must sound like," he looked down at the fire and shook his head, "I have been very selfish. My dear you needn't stick with me if you do not wish. I apologize for keeping this from you. I am afraid I'm no good with things like this. If you wish to leave and await my return to the city, assuming it is all fine, I can take you to the prin-",

At that moment he was silenced when Zoey had suddenly kissed his lips. She's pulled away after a few moments and Orbek now was focused entirely on her. Her orange eyes shimmered like bright jewels carved from stones of fire.

"It sounds to me like I have a better adventure ahead with my current companions. And besides I'll need a tour guide of these lands,"

Zoey said as she smirked and winked at Orbek who had lost any blush in his face and now seemed very comforted.

"Very well," Orbek said, "I will humbly welcome you to travel with me should you choose to do so. Now please... allow me to return the favor."

Surprisingly Orbek suddenly leaned to her and kissed her. As he did so they both seemed to sink into it. Zoey's hands trembled as she gently leaned against Orbek's torso. Orbek's hands firmly, yet softly, held her close to him. They shared this long kiss and filled it with passion. Orbek ran his finger's through Zoey's short and soft hair, she shuddered faintly and rested her warm hand against his smooth face. He could feel her heat, both from her body and hand.

For Zoey the whole world seemed to fade to the far backgrounds of nothingness. All that remained in her mind now was this moment. A moment of pleasure as his fingers ran through her hair. She pressed her body closely to his and he held her against him. They were two new flames in this flame corrupted land.

Zoey pulled back from Orbek and they looked at each other. When suddenly all thought and threat of the world came rushing back to then with a sound of approaching footsteps. Heavy thudding of metal boots walking closer towards the two of them. They would have been prepared to fight the possible threat if the new comer hadn't been singing to himself.

Siegward was back and singing to himself about the older days of his travels throughout the land.

" _From afar where Lordran fairs_

 _Lies ever our friend Solaire_

 _Through thick and thin we fight_

 _And praise the sun real bright_

 _For near and far our times may meet_

 _We travel on with weary feet_

 _And by chance or stone our paths may lay_

 _Then his white sign may surely stay_

 _Solaire Solaire my grand friend be_

 _The finest Knight I did ever meet_

 _Solaire Solaire my good fine friend_

 _May your sun shine and never end_ "

It was a song no one in the world had ever heard before. Indeed it seemed rather odd, but to Siegward it was a special memory of a time long past and neither Zoey nor Orbek questioned it. Siegward came up to the camp and found the two closely together waiting for him to arrive at the camp.

"Hello my merry friends," the Knight exclaimed, "I hope I didn't miss too many adventures while I was gone." Siegward noticed that his two companions had their hands resting on one another's but didn't say a word. Instead he opened up a small wooden jug and the smell of a comforting drink filled the air. He pulled out a couple of small tankards and poured the drink into each. Offering Zoey and Orbek each a tankard he spoke,

"Now then. We never did manage to have a proper toast before. I think it's time we do so."

Siegward raised his tankard and removed his helmet. Both Zoey and Orbek did the same and the Catarina Knight spoke again proudly,

"To your courage, valor, and my sword! Long may the sun shine! Ahahahaaaaahhooooo!"

With that they each downed their tankard. The drink was very pleasant tasting and Zoey felt immediately refreshed. She felt like she could take on every beast in the world and fight unendingly against the abyss. It was then when Orbek spoke. His voice sounded slightly disturbed and very curious.

"Siegward," he said, "earlier you spoke of Pontiffship within Irithyll. But the city has its own ruling power. Who is this new power and how did he claim it?"

Siegward replaced his helmet on and answered,

"I have not seen him personally. The man claimed to have come from this very city. This was years ago. Long after when you left the city my friend. As I hear it. A young man came from the Profaned Captital. He was very skilled in sorcery just as you are Orbek, only he also bore with him a flaming sword and a sword imbued with fierce sorceries. From what I hear the man usurped the ruling of the city by corrupting many within. Now he holds slaves and monstrous beasts to do his dirty work."

Orbek was shocked at this news. How could anyone do something and succeed. Surely the royal family line could've held this all back. Orbek looked at his friend and asked with a hint of anger,

"What is this usurper's name?"

Siegward replied with only one sentence,

"Why Pontiff Sulyvahn of course."


	7. Chapter 7: The Quest Fulfilled

Sulyvahn... Orbeck couldn't shake the surprise within him. Could really be the same Sulyvahn whom he befriended. Orbeck felt sick, but he didn't say a word. Zoey could see the confused and angry look he bore. She recalled Orbeck's story about his friend named Sulyvahn. Nervously she spoke,

"It could be someone else Orbeck."

Orbeck rose and drew a deep breath.

"It matters not now," he said, "but for now we must carry on with our task. The scroll lies only a day's walk away. I would like to leave this place for good soon."

As the sun rose through the cavern's cracks the Profaned Capital glinted. It's yellow stones seemed proud and full of sorrow. The three companions, whom had not slept, dragged their feet slightly. Zoey wasn't used to sleepless nights, though she enjoyed what had happened the previous night. Orbeck was also feeling a little strung out and worn. The thoughts within his mind were a rollercoaster of anger, confusion, and sadness. Siegward however was as bright and cheerful as ever. He was used to hard travel and he faintly sang many hymns and verses of his own, and forgotten music. They all walked down many flights of stairs, deeper into the heart of the Profaned Capital. As they continued through Zoey began noticing many changes. The statues became more crumbled and the walls were scorched black. It wasn't long before a horrific sight met their eyes. The three companions came upon a small antechamber, Siegward having mistaken it for a hallway. Inside the chamber sat piles of bodies. Many corpses with horrified expressions upon their petrified faces. Many of them were clawing at the walls but all of them seemed to be one big mass of death. Towards the base of the pile the bodies seemed melded together, like a smith reforming to bits of steel together. To Zoey's eyes some bodies didn't look human save a grasping hand or a foot stuck out from the pile. Zoey gagged at the sight and Orbeck looked away with pain in his eyes. Siegward's head fell at the sight of a woman frozen in ash clutching a small infant.

"A tragic end," Orbeck stated as he turned from the room unable to bear the smell any longer, "for the people of this city."

"Indeed," Siegward said softly and he too left the room.

Zoey was already out back into the hallway. The sight and smell were too great for her to handle.

"What happened," she asked with horror in her voice, "what did all this? It should be damned."

There was a brief pause before Siegward spoke softly,

"Now now. Let's not get our britches in a tizzy. For the events here were not foreseen. We mustn't blame the creature who did not intend for it to happen."

"And yet it did," Orbeck said quietly, "but what's done is done. These bodies have been here for centuries. We mustn't mourn for them, not yet at any rate. I have heard voices as we creep down these halls. I fear we are not alone with the gargoyles."

They each stood silently now listening. Orbeck continued forward and the others followed close behind. Many uneventful hours had passed when the three travelers came upon a large open road. It was broken on one end and the other seemed to lead directly towards the temple.

"Ahh there we are," said Siegward, "the grand throne room lays just at the end of this road. In there Orbeck lies the scroll you seek?"

Zoey was in awe of the throne room's majesty. So many ancient carvings and various depictions of history. Many carvings of Deacon like men and women, carvings of a large throne with a mighty warrior seated within, but in the middle of all of these was a carving of a great fire. It's flames so majestic as the tips of it spread to what appeared to be many trees and mountains. Stars shown within the kindling and many bowing men made up the ashes at the base of the fire. Jutting from the flame carving stood a large sword standing tall and proud. Zoey wondered at what all of this could mean. She tapped Siegward upon the shoulder and asked,

"Siegward. What is that flame?"

Siegward looked at the carving and replied with a hint of questioning in his voice,

"Why that's the first flame of course. It's what keeps this age of light afloat from the dreadful darkness."

Zoey was awestruck at the sight.

"Ahhahaa but come my friends," said the onion knight happily, "we are so close to our goal and night is near. Let us find my lad's scroll aye? Then, when all is said and done, another toast I believe will suffice!"

"I agree," Orbeck stated at once. He was clearly excited to reach his goal and Zoey noticed, if only for a moment, a new light in his eyes. His passion was great for knowledge. She found it quite adorable.

So they each went one by one up a great flight of stairs and came upon the Profaned Flame. It burned brightly and danced a seductive dance, but Zoey knew better not to mess with such things holding the abyss. Walking by the flame a new sound was heard down the narrow hall in front of them. From what Orbeck could make out they were now on the doorstep of the throne room. Inside were about twenty figures, each robed in a very aged white robe. They bore large pointed hats and all held a candlestick.

"Best not to meddle with these folk,"

Siegward whispered as he came to Orbeck's side,

"vile and corrupt creatures they are. The Profaned Flame has gripped their hearts."

Zoey squinted and could make out the face of one of the robed people. It was a woman, but her face was deathly white. She held a large candlestick in one hand that was lit with the Profaned Flame while the other bore a large knife. Her eyes were probably the most terrifying to look upon. The eyes were pitch black and no flint of light would pierce them. The woman's mouth was hanging lazily open and she breathed loudly. Orbeck however had his eyes elsewhere.

At the far end of the throne room he could see a bright object. It stood out like a beacon to his eyes amidst a dim pool of treasures. It was a large scroll and it illuminated a bright blue aura. The only thing standing between him and the scroll were these robed figures.

"Now then," Orbeck said quietly, "how are we to get passed this lot?"

"Hmmmm... hmmmmmm.. mm," pondered Siegward.

Zoey simply spoke up at this moment,

"With the amount of them in there we may just have to charge and fight through."

"I fear you're right," Orbeck stated.

"Whatever you do," said Siegward, "do not get touched by that flame. One simple touch can kill you or ensnare you. I don't want to see that."

"Then we'll just be extra careful," Zoey exclaimed.

Orbeck nodded though their thoughts of surprise ambush was folly. One of the robed candle-bearers had noticed the intruders and let out a horrendous screech. It was then the three companion's plan was over. They were all spotted and all of the robed people pulled out knives and began walking hurriedly towards them. Some raised their candles and large streams of fire suddenly came issuing from the tips. Siegward dodged and ran forward plunging his sword deep into the stomachs of two of these new enemies. Orbeck kept his distance as always and unleashed an array of spells upon many of the robed ones. Large amounts of arcane arts came streaming into their bodies and destroyed them. Zoey was weaving through various other enemies with her large flaming fan. No candle-bearer was safe from her fury as she elegantly passed by some and hurled many balls of fire upon their flesh. Siegward resorted to lobbing the heads of the last bunch and blood stained the old floors, the fighting had reached its end.

"Hahahooohooo," Siegward exclaimed, "now that I dare say was better than the last quarrel."

Zoey stood near him and then she raised the question,

"Where is Orbeck?"

The two scanned the room, but Orbeck was gone. When suddenly there came a muffled grunting sound from the far left corner of the room. Zoey's eyes caught glimpse of Orbeck upon the ground.

"Orbeck,"

She exclaimed and quickly ran to him. She was very worried. Siegward also ran towards his friend and saw that he had been stabbed in the side of the stomach.

"What can we do," asked Zoey as she began to panic.

But Siegward stepped up to Orbeck and pulled out a flask of yellow liquid and carefully poured some into the sorcerer's mouth. To Zoey's astonishment the wound healed and Orbeck sat up.

"Damn cretan came from the side. I had no time to react. Thank you my friend," Orbeck stated, "I should've been more cautious."

"Yeah you should've,"

Zoey blurted out with a mix of relief, worry, and anger in her voice. Orbeck looked at her and after a moment he smiled slightly and hugged her.

"I appreciate your concern my dear," he stated

Zoey wasn't quite expecting such a response and she hugged him back for a moment. Siegward decided it was time to go looting through the various treasures within the room. Orbeck went to the scroll which sat at the foot of the great throne. It was then when Zoey joined Siegward in the hunt for random things. She only wished to look and did not bother with wanting to take anything, save one thing that caught her eye. In the far right corner of the room she found a whip. It was very long and smooth to the touch, though she knew it's actual devastation capabilities. As a pass time she used to play with various whips as a young teen. She practiced hard as it is used as both an art piece and a form of defense in her homeland. However this ceased when she began to dedicate herself to more time studying and practicing pyromancy. This whip would be hers,and she would carry it to the end of her days.

Orbeck came to the others with a large scroll upon his back. He was very pleased with himself as he spoke,

"I can not wait to unravel the many secrets of this scroll. The Profaned Scroll is what I will call it, though the flame itself has never touched it."

Orbeck looked at Zoey and smiled,

"With this we will unlock new mysteries together I think. Though it will take time. But when we return to Lothric we can endeavor to unlock it's secrets."

"Lothric," Siegward asked in surprise, "you mean you wish to go back to that afflicted city? Where not many have their wits any longer?"

"Indeed," Orbeck stated looking at Zoey, "through danger or not I did make a promise. I must keep it. After all, my quest is now fulfilled."

Zoey was glad to hear this news. She had already told him she would follow him on whatever journey. To hear he still intended to keep his promise was quite sweet of him. She looked at Siegward and said,

"Besides Siegward. Even you said they were only rumors."

Siegward seemed worried as he spoke,

"Yes but my source is very credible. Though he likes to play jokes, I don't see him lying about that."

"All the same my friend," Orbeck stated, "we shall make it just fine there. Danger or no danger."

"Very well," Siegward said with a sigh, "just know that you'll have me down right worried until our next meeting my friend. But come let us make camp and food. I think it's high time for another toast aye?!!"

Orbeck and Zoey couldn't agree more with him. That night they feasted merrily, and away from the bodies in the room, on other provisions Siegward had brought. They downed their dinner with the great and refreshing Siegbrau and it wasn't long before the brace Knight fell fast asleep. They did not worry that night of intruders. According to Siegward the throne room, usually, is unbothered.

"Zoey I have another favor to ask and feel free to say no," Orbeck said quietly.

Zoey tilted her head and removed her hood, allowing her head to breath a little. She guessed what he was about to ask, and she was correct.

"You have already helped me in my quest,"

Orbeck stated, he felt terrible for what he was about to ask and Zoey could see it. But he continued,

"My friend Sulyvahn. If he has indeed returned to Irithyll I would very much like to see him and ask him some questions,"

Orbeck paused a moment and looked at Zoey, who was intently listening to him.

"I would be grateful if you accompanied me," Orbeck said softly as he looked into her eyes, "though I feel guilty for asking you of yet another favor. If you refuse I understand."

Zoey ran her hand down the back of Orbeck's smooth hair and looked hard at him saying,

"Of course I will. I already told you I will follow you around the lands."

Orbeck felt a wave of relief come over him. If his friend had indeed returned, then he would not have to face him alone. He leaned in an kissed her like he did the night prior and replied to her with,

"Thank you my dear."

They were all exhausted. Zoey and Orbeck laid down and shared a few minor conversations. Before long though they were each fast asleep. No longer conscious to the world around them.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Farewell to Irithyll

It was two days since the trio returned to the surface of the world. There Orbeck stood with sorrow in his eyes. He was gazing upon the city of Irithyll, and it clearly had fallen from its grace of long ago. Orbeck breathed in a sigh of despair. The only comfort that came to him was the soft touch of Zoey's hand resting on his hand. The city looked like a shadow of its former self. What once was a beautiful and silvery city of stone now looked like a tired and grey memory. The only thing that hadn't changed was the large moon hanging above.

Siegward had bid his friends farewell.

"I have my own business now," he said comfortingly, "a small trifling matter in the Undead Settlement. Until we meet again my good companions."

With that the Knight of Catarina bowed and, with a spring in his step, he began singing as he walked away from the grey city.

"Now then,"

Orbeck said stuffing the scroll into a small bag upon his back,

"I would lie to remain low key in this city. Clearly it is not what I once knew. However I have many friends here and, if need be, we can stay sheltered here a night. I don't want to stay here too long."

Zoey nodded and responded with a simple,

"Ok. Let's go."

A few hours had passed before the two of them managed to get to the main bridge that lead to Central Irithyll. Crossing the large snow covered bridge they entered a dismal courtyard with a large fountain within the middle. There were some small market benches set up within the courtyard and small amounts of people were busy purchasing food and various other items. One such person saw the two newcomers and immediately recognized the man with black hair.

"Orbeck,"

the man asked as he approached the sorcerer and pyromancer,

"Is that really you?"

The man seemed so happy to see them, yet Orbeck did not recognize him. He was a scrawny person, his hair had greyed and his eyes were a dim silver blue. The man hugged Orbeck and, in seeing Orbeck's confusion, stated,

"It's me! Velarious!"

To this comment Orbeck's eyes widened.

"Velarious," Orbeck asked, "is it really you? What happened to you? You're so frail? And this city seems... over worn."

Velarious pulled away and bowed to Zoey,

"A pleasure to you both, though it's nice to see your bluntness hasn't left you Orbeck. Always did like that about you. And who's the lovely lady."

Velarious was clearly avoiding the questions posed to him. He kissed Zoey's hand and asked,

"How has life treated thee my good friend?"

"Just fine," Orbeck said hurriedly, "but Velarious I have a question. I've heard take that Sulyvahn has returned. Is this true?"

At the mentioning of the Pontiff Velarious's face changed from happy to rather disturbed. He seemed to be looking around as if many were trying to listen in on their conversation. Velarious came close to Orbeck and hugged him again, at the same time he whispered into Orbeck's ear,

"Come with me to my home and don't mention him. I'll explain when we arrive at my house."

Velarious backed away and clapped his hands together,

"Please come with me," he said, "I'll give you food and shelter this eve. We can catch up on passed times."

Velarious lead the two travelers up the main road deeper into Irithyll. Zoey questioned Orbeck on the trustworthiness of this scrawny man. Orbeck assured her he was a fine man and always the caring one. About twenty minutes later the three came upon a rather large looking house. It had two floors and many windows on the outward facing side. The whole street was lined with similarly shaped homes.

Velarious unlocked the door and they each stepped inside. After quickly and thoroughly locking the door, and closing the drapes, Velarious attempted to light a fire, though having trouble as his matches kept breaking. To this Zoey offered,

"Please allow me,"

she said softly while slowly waving her hand over the fireplace. Many small and bright embers emitted from her fingertips and soon the fireplace was bright and warm. Velarious offered them food and drink but they politely refused. Shortly after making himself a small plate of food Velarious sat down and, finally, began giving Orbeck the answers he sought. The room fell silent. The only noise prominent was the cracking of the firewood. Velarious then began,

"It's been long since you left Orbeck. Time, as you know, is convoluted in the world. What has passed as a mere decade or two for you, has been a few centuries for us. Indeed our friend returned from his journey. I was first to greet him as I was the local watch of the bridge for the time. At first I thought nothing changed. Physically he appeared the same, he bore some new garb but I thought nothing of it as he had travelled to new lands. Oh how I was wrong."

Orbeck was looking grimly at his friend and Zoey was staring into the fire, though she listened with full devotion. Velarious continued,

"It was only a mere three months ago when he returned. Though what I failed to see was a new fame had taken root within Sulyvahn's heart. He began speaking of a new order, a new figurehead of the world. A world of deep oceans. I was sure he was merely joking, until he began spending more time with,"

Velarious stumbled for a moment and shuddered. His face was crippled with horror and his skin turned pale as the name left his lips,

"Aldritch."

"Aldritch,"

asked Zoey still watching the fire dance,

"who is he?"

Velarious felt his hands tightly clench as he continued,

"I'll spare you the details. Let it be known that he ate his own kind. He was a man of brutality and evil. Sorcery was his key, and he was powerful indeed. Our friend joined in league with him and, in a swift move, destroyed the royal line. Gwynevere's daughters and were either claimed or destroyed. Her son is currently locked within Anor Londonas we speak and Pontiff Sulyvahn now rules over this land awaiting his master's return. I urge you Orbeck to leave before Sulyvahn discover's you are here. This land has been lost. It's only a matter of days now when Aldritch could return. For the bells have tolled and the fire begins to fade, so say the rumors of late."

Orbeck was silent. He didn't know how to feel. He was sad for his friend, yet angry for his friends actions. Zoey turned her attention from the fire and spoke,

"We could try and deal with him."

Both looked at her and Velarious was petrified at the idea,

"That is impossible," he spoke, "Sulyvahn has many mages and knights at his command, along with many enslaved civilians. Then he has his outrider knights, arguably his deadliest servants. To take him on you'd need an army and time is against you. None will be safe here soon within the world. Many more Hollows have begun showing themselves, and they aren't sane any longer."

Orbeck stood from the table and said,

"I thank you for your brief hospitality. But I wish to go to the grand cathedral."

"You can't," Velarious said in a panic, "that is where Sulyvahn resides now."

Orbeck went to the door and opened it,

"Then I shall see it for my self. Zoey do you still wish to come?"

Zoey nodded. She quietly rose from her chair and proceeded to the door. Velarious sat down and proclaimed,

"You two come back when you're done! I just saw you Orbeck I don't want to lose you too."

Upon heading toward the cathedral Orbeck and Zoey noticed many of the things Velarious had mentioned. Many Hollows were about and had been whipped into slavery and fought for tall mages wielding deadly pikes. As they approached the cathedral door Orbeck stopped. He needn't continue inward to understand all the problems now before him.

Far off into the cathedral Orbeck saw his once best friend. Sulyvahn was seated in a throne, his body was elongated and worn. Two swords lay next to his chair and in front of him was a graceful dancer. Her form of dancing seemed pure, and yet frightened. A small whip of fire struck her back as it faced Sulyvahn. The Pontiff laughed and Orbeck now saw that indeed his friend of long ago had been lost to a corruption.

"Are you ready," Zoey asked.

"No," Orbeck replied.

Orbeck turned around and began walking back the way they came. Zoey was confused,

"Where are you going," she asked.

Orbeck continued to walk away and he replied,

"My questions have been answered. I have nothing left I wish to see here."

Orbeck halted for a moment as he felt Zoey's hand take his.

"Very well. Let's go back to your friend," she said as comfortingly as she could. She knew that Orbeck was having a very difficult time with this. They returned to Velarious's home and he was delighted to see them return.

"Well. I recommend a night's rest," he said, "you can resupply here before you return to your own endeavors. Though I suggest only tonight."

A few more hours passed and some small talk at the table occurred. Until at last Velarious bid his two guests goodnight and went to bed.

"You two may sleep in the guest room down the hall," he said, "If you need anything from me tonight my room is upstairs. Goodnight."

With that the scrawny man went upstairs and was not seen the rest of the night. Orbeck was troubled by what he saw earlier. Much of this news and sightings were grim. At last Zoey also stood from her seat and stretched. It was then when she walked over to Orbeck and, placing her hands on his legs, bent over and said quietly,

"I'm off to bed,"

she blushed very hard and felt very nervous about what she was about to say. She wanted to comfort her new found flame. She continued to speak but now with a softer voice,

"I wish to comfort you my dear Orbeck. Or at least try too," she said with a slight giggle, "But you must come with me."

Zoey stood up and, after removing her hood, and took Orbeck's hand. Orbeck felt her pull him out of his chair and she looked at him with a look he had never seen from her. It seemed full of temptation and lust. Yet the fire of a strong passion took root within them. Zoey lead Orbeck into the guest room and, for that moonlit night, Orbeck and Zoey would truly give into each other. Both physically and mentally.


	9. Chapter 9: Moonlit Passion

He lifted her and kissed her very passionately as he carried her towards their bed. Orbek laid Zoey down under him as their kiss continued. Such passion was in their hearts this night. For while Orbek was kissing his newfound beloved he felt something upon his back. Zoey had begun running her hands up and down the length of his spine, slowly unraveling Orbek's clothes. He pulled his lips from hers and gazed through his hanging hair.

"I don't wish to seem overbearing," he said quietly, "nor do I want you to feel obligated to do this.-"

However before he could continue Zoey interupted with a smirk and heavy breath,

"Oh shut up," she said as she pulled him in to continue their kiss. It was then when Zoey began again to remove Orbek's shirt. As she did so her body was met with a new sense of pleasure. She had been so focused on removing Orbek's clothes that she didn't realize he himself had shifted slightly. His hand now lay upon her right breast and it was rubbing it gently. A sense of relief came over Zoey at his touch and when she finished removing his shirt her hands began to move southwards.

It was at this moment Orbek pinned her hand, rendering it useless. He gazed at her now as she lay at his disposal. She looked up at him and after a brief moment of giving an assuredly look Zoey closed her eyes and gave herself to the young sorcerer. She pressed her body against his as he began kissing her neck. Orbek trailed his mouth from her neck to her chest. As he did so he made a subtle gesture with his fingers and Zoey's garb covering her breasts disappeared. His mouth found her breasts as he kissed them and began to play with her nipples with his tongue. Zoey was overwhelmed with ecstasy and pleasure. She let out a long breath and a small moan as she arched her self even more against him. She blushed and managed to free one of her hands from his firm, yet gentle, grasp. Her hand trailed down the middle of his stomach. Orbek slightly trembled at the feeling. Never before had anyone been so close to him physically, and mentally.

Zoey was surprised to feel that Orbek's pants were now gone as well. Unbeknownst to her, he had gotten rid of them the same time he had removed her garb and kissed her chest. For he was now willing to give himself to her as well. Her hand ran the length of his body and down to his surprisingly strong hips. At this moment Orbek had returned his kissing to her neck and her hand found its way under his undergarments.

The amount of thoughts going through Zoey's mind now were too many to count. The pleasure she was feeling from his soft touch, and now she held him, all of him. Her hand softly grabbed his shaft and began to rub it. Orbek's mod was clouded at this moment. All he wanted now was to try and bring as much pleasure to her as she was to him. He dragged his right hand down to her gently curved hips and removed her skirt and underwear. He then took great care as his long and gentle fingers found her vagina. He kissed her lips and began to rub her Clitoris. She pulled her lips from his briefly and exhaled with a slightly more pronounced moan. Zoey's fingers began to stroke his shaft, which was getting harder by the second.

It was at this moment when Zoey felt his lips pull away from hers. She looked down at him and saw that they both now wore nothing. Orbek gazed into her eyes as he began making his way down her body so his head was now between her legs. He kissed her thighs and one of his hands reached up to her breasts and rubbed them hard yet also gently. His fair face then came down toward her crotch and he kissed it. Before long he began to tongue her. Zoey's back arched more at this new experience. It was wonderful and yet somehow slightly painful. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued. He felt her grip tighten and could hear her breath quicken.

Zoey tapped on his head suddenly and he looked up at her. He smirked and said quietly,

"My my. For a pyromancer you are quite wet my dear."

Zoey giggled at the horrible pun and smiled at him.

"Come up to me," she said.

Orbek lifted himself and brought his face back to hers. He expected her to kiss him, but was surprised when he felt her hand press against his chest. She directed him under her and now he was fully at her mercy. Her near perfect figure sitting on top of him. Zoey blushed furiously and Orbek could see the passionate fire now within her. Her hand was playing with his shaft while she sat on his stomach.

"Now," she said looking at him with a smirk of her own, "it's your turn."

Zoey lifted her self from his stomach and turned around facing his shaft. She held it gently and looked at it with a longing. He had tasted her and now she was going to return the favor. Zoey brought her face closely to Orbek's penis. Her tongue then discovered it. She licked the head a few times and ran her tongue up the shaft until she put it all in her mouth.

Orbek shook slightly more at the feel of her mouth around him. He shut his eyes as she began to bob her head up and down sucking slightly. Orbek took advantage of this moment to wrap his arms around her hips that were before him. He began to tongue her pussy once again. Both were locked in a field of ecstasy and a sensation that neither had felt before. Not long after she began sucking on him Zoey stopped and rose from his body. She stood next to Orbek who, wondering if he did something wrong, asked,

"is something the matter?"

Zoey did not answer. Instead she opened a small nearby set of curtains letting moonlight stray into the room . Now only the moonlight now shone upon them. 'Twas then when she replied,

"No. But the moonlight will fuel our passions only more for now," she replied.

Zoey returned to him and sat on his stomach once more. She began kissing and sucking his neck. Her hand gently playing with his now very hard cock. Zoey lifted her self and gazed into Orbek's eyes. They both understood what was about to happen, what they were both about to commit too. They were both ok with it and submitted themselves to each other fully. For Zoey directed Orbek's shaft into her and sat upon him fully now. She was over taken by a sense of pain and unbelievable pleasure. Orbek lay there helpless to her control. She felt warm to him and the pleasure that rose from him being within her was incredible. Zoey began thrusting forwards, upwards, and downwards. Orbek began thrusting upwards himself and he grabbed both of her breasts as she let out a loud moan into the warm night air. She began thrusting slightly faster and the palms of her hands felt warm, like she would cast a spell. The pleasure was unbelievable and she felt an intensity build inside her. Orbek also felt an intensity building within him and he began to thrust faster and deeper within the pyromancer. Zoey exhaled and loaned once again. The feeling was so overwhelming she began thrusting even faster as well as bringing her body down to Orbek's. She clenched the grass and began to pull tighter. Little did she know she was also began to singe the tops of the grass she was pulling. Her hands began to glow orange but neither noticed. With a very short breath Zoey said,

"Yeah yeah... give it to me faster."

And they did. They continued to thrust deeper and faster than before, until finally after much build up the two of them felt an incredible sense of relief. Zoey felt the tightness within her suddenly release, followed by a very warm sensation within her. Orbek lay there under her now suddenly exhausted. No spell had ever drained him so, it was a marvelous experience and they both felt very relieved and very tired. Zoey thrusted gently on him before pulling him out of her. She laid next to him upon the soft bed. Before each other knew it they both began to drift from the world and fall to dreams. The two spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's grasp that. They were both warm and very comforted.


	10. Chapter 10: From the Void

Two weeks had passed since Orbeck and Zoey had bid Velarious farewell. They were now along a road of silver, that lead out of Irithyll. Orbeck lead them up through a nearby mountain pass to the north. Here Zoey caught a glimpse of silver crusted grass and flowers. The frost of the Boreal Valley drifted far across the plains of the world, and within the moonlight they shimmered like starlight. Zoey was enthralled by the beauty of the frosty grounds.

After a few days the two came to the borders of a forest. Up upon the horizon say the high walls of Lothric. It sat under black clouds sending a shiver down Zoey's spine. Orbeck and Zoey rested under a nearby tree and stayed as darkness surrounded them. There upon the cradle of trees Zoey made a fire, with ease of course, and ate a hearty meal. Their rations were getting low and they were relieved to see the city getting closer.

"Orbeck,"

Zoey said after a brief moment of silence. Orbeck took his gaze from the stars and placed it upon her.

"What will you do when we reach the city,"

she asked. She looked at him and continued,

"When I have reached the prince I mean, where will you go?"

"I know not," replied Orbeck, "I have often thought of continuing my search for Scrolls and sorceries. I never considered the amount of time it will take you to reach the prince."

Orbeck pondered a moment, returned his gaze to the sky and lie next to Zoey replying to her question,

"I shall wait. I can find others to teach and study the architecture of the city until you return."

At this Zoey was pleased. She hardly expected this answer, though she hoped for it. She removed her hood and Orbeck looked upon her fair face. A smile crept over her lips and she too laid down, next to Orbeck. She scooted closer to him and together they stared into the night sky. Both were content and happy. Their hands met and embraced. Between them the bond of pyromancy and sorcery was strong and deep. They fell into a slumber of great dreams. Dreams of far off lands and ancient times. As night fell around the two bonded lovers, so did other things.

Zoey felt pain. She felt stretched and various parts of her were wet. Opening her eyes revealed a dim orange light and blurry vision. Above her was a horrible sight. As her vision cleared she discovered her body was stretched out on a table. She was shackled in a torchlit dungeon and hanging above her, stretched out upon a similar table, was Orbeck. His throat was slit and he wore no clothes revealing many gashes. Zoey was appalled and had no words to speak. The horror in front of her had shocked her to the core. She wanted to scream as Orbeck's limp body dangled above. A laugh came into the room. It was raspy and maniacal. Zoey looked around the room, mostly to not look at Orbeck, but saw no one. The maniacal voice then spoke.

"Pretty woman. From the southern dunes I see. A pity you should be here suffering aye?"

The voice let out another laugh and Zoey's heart now felt angry. She spoke with harsh words,

"Show yourself so I may smother you in fire."

There was silence. Minutes later the voice produced a response,

"Oh I see. She has a draw towards him. Too bad he no longer exists within the world. Not that it matters. The world is crumbling and soon the bells will toll. But now my pleasantries will occur. Your suffering is quite amusing my dear and may I say, you are a pretty one."

Another long drawn out laugh came from the shadows along with something Zoey wasn't expecting, a hand. It came from the shadowy void surrounding her. The long fingers stretched out in their bony fashion. The skin was grey and many strange growths protruded from the palm. Zoey squirmed and was reluctant to let this hand get close to her. Her efforts were thwarted as the fingers ran across her stomach and through a small pool of blood before receding into the shadows. She felt sick and closed her eyes.

There came a strange sound and gust of wind. Zoey opened her eyes again and saw that the room was now pitch black. She was in a void upon a table. She looked above her and noticed Orbeck's body was gone along with the blood. Her shackles were removed and a lone torch revealed an open door leading to a long hallway. Standing in the hallway was Orbeck and he held a blue light in one hand and a fire of rage in his eyes. Zoey called out to him,

"You're alive!"

Orbeck turned to her and responded,

"Yes. But at first I thought I wasn't. I was drifting in a void. You were but a distant memory that I could not reclaim. But then a laugh came and I remembered what happened. You fell to slumber and we were put under a spell. We are trapped my dear."

Zoey was shocked.

"A spell," she said winded with surprise, "but this feels so real. How could such power exist?"

"''Tis the work of someone from my past,"

Orbeck stated as he took Zoey's hand,

"Come with me and I'll explain."

The two left the room and began making their way through a labyrinth of dimly lit cobblestone walls. The two had to guess at which direction to go.

"All I can say of this entity, is this. He is a demon of ancient times," Orbek stated, "he has an evil will towards me for some reason. Ever since I was a child I've had repeated visits from whom I call the Illusion Master. But never was it this bad."

Orbeck halted for a moment when both he and Zoey heard something. It was the sound of water, a small stream trickling behind them. They turned around and noticed they were no longer in a deep dungeon. Before Zoey and Orbeck was a large pillar amongst a small field of grass. They were now on top of a mountain within a grassy null. The chilled wind blew swiftly from a black sky with no sun. Yet bright was the null and ground about their feet. The familiar laugh came from the void once more and the shrill voice spoke again.

"My my. Orbeck has grown in power since we last met. How lovely. Now my time has come to take what is mine. You owe me sorcerer and I will destroy all you hold dear in the world until you fulfill your end of the bargain. Until I get what I need you will be stuck here in limbo with me."

At this Orbeck replied angrily,

"My end was fulfilled creature quit your pestering of me and leave me be."

The Illusion Master laughed in anger and near a white stone Zoey noticed a black mist begin to form. It clumped just above the stone and she nudged Orbeck in the side. When he looked at her he caught what she saw. Looking at the mist his fingers emitted a blue and white aura. Zoey was enraged and also frightened. Her fingers began to trickle with fire and she readied herself for the worst. But she was also concerned for Orbeck. When did the Illusion Master strike a deal with Orbeck? What was this 'price' that was owed. For now she put these thoughts aside as the mist began to take shape. Out from the mist came the very same hand that touched her earlier. This was it. These next few moments would reveal their fate along with a lost demon of ancient days.


End file.
